frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180228013533/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180321183536
"Even the happiest, most optimistic person in the world can turn bitter after being left and betrayed too many times. Finding out that Grand Pabbie was actually the one who removed all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident was painful for her enough, but when someone else has shown Anna all the other true, real, old, original memories of your magic powers instead of Grand Pabbie by giving all of them back to Aren-delle, the same, old, real, usual, happy optimistic Princess Anna of Aren-delle unfortunately died and never comes back. All that's left was nothing more than new, different, unusual, cold, bitter, jealous, envious, rude, ill mannered, disrespectful, impolite, impatient, violent, vengeful, vindictive Princess Anna of Arendelle." Snow Queen Elsa and Olaf were purely shocked to hear that Anna took the removal of all of her true, real, old, original but repressed memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident worse than Elsa herself rejecting Anna's quick engagement to Hans during Elsa's coronation day and she still felt nothing but beyond more and more guilty than before for allowing Grand Pabbie to remove all of Anna's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of Elsa's ice powers and the childhood accident. "This still isn't Anna at all, is it, Olaf?" Elsa asked before Olaf shook his head. "No!" "I really should've been straight with Anna from the beginning after we went back home to Aren-delle from the rock trolls after Grand Pabbie healed Anna's head. Can you believe that I allowed him to remove all of Anna's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of my ice magic powers and the childhood accident? I should've been there for Anna while we were growing up isolated in Aren-delle together with each other. I should've never hurt Anna. I should've never frozen Anna's head nor her heart. This wasn't how I repay Anna for risking her life to save me, was it? I should've never shut Anna out. I should've never ignored Anna for our entire childhood. I should've never pushed Anna away. I should've never frozen her head nor heart. I should've told her my secret. My parents, Grand Pabbie and I really should've corrected our mistakes ourselves. And worst of all, I've forgotten how to love, accept and embrace not just my ice powers but also be myself for who I was born to be, haven't I?" "I guess it's because Grand Pabbie didn't tell you nor your parents that an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, isn't it?" "He should've. I would've continued to live free if only Grand Pabbie told my parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." "No wonder Anna already had all of her true memories of your ice powers and the childhood accident back." "So Anna used all of them in order to avenge them, her pain, misery, and suffering while she got her revenge on me, our parents and Grand Pabbie."